Ocarina of Amy
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: Zelda is pregnant but the king disaproves of her love to a mere commoner like link so they run away and live in a little cottage in the woods with their daughter amy hiding from the king who wants to find his daughter
1. Chapter 1

Zelda held her belly as she threw up into the toilet. "Ooooooh." She moaned in pain.

Link rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "MY love what is wrong?"

Zelda cried tears from her eyes as she cried sobbingly into Links shoulder. "I have pregnant." She frowned. "And you are just a commoner, father the King will not approve of our relationship."

"It's okay." Link said thinking quickly that the gears in his brain started to turn like when he was doing the puzzles. "I have an idea my Princess."

"Yes my love?" She said looking up in amazement.

"I will ready my horse and then at dusk we shall ride away into the night." Link said

"What?!" Zelda cried "That's crazy! We'll never get away!"

"Cut your hair and wear a disguise." Link said, stroking Zelda's hair sadly as they cuddled romantically next to the toilet. "And sneak out of the castle."

Zelda was scared. "O-O-Okay she said nervously."

Link left

Zelda stood up and looked at the mirror. She would have to cut off her beautiful hair if she was going to get away. Grabbed a pair of scissors and stopped. Oh wait. She could hide it under her hat, haha.

"Oh silly me." She giglged, feeling the baby kick inside her. It was going to be a girl, she knew.

She wondered what she would name her baby child.

zaleda put on her disguise and hid her hair inside of a hat. in the mirror she was unrecognizable she almost looked like a boy, except for her boobs that were perfect proportion.

she packed her bag full of clothes and blankets for the baby and a little bit of food for herself and link. After a thought she also put in her princess crown into the bag and left her room. sighign and looking around the room.

She might never return. Who knew when she would get to see it again? She might never see it again.

she met link by the gate and he was wearing a clook and was holding epona by the leash. "Hop on." He said to her, pushing her into onto the horse and Zelda was scared, she had never sat on a horse before. "Its oaky" Link reassured her as it began to rain in a thunderstrom

"And now we ride" Link said sadly and seriously as they began to ride into the darkness

* * *

 **here's my new story requested by my friend Lolita :)**

 **-Wet**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was unhappy and cold as gross brown mud spattered up her leg. Her and Link rode Epona together.

"How far darling Link?" She questioned to the green clad saviour of Hyrule.

"We have to go very far my darling, futher than youve ever seen."

"But Ive never seen further than the beautiful mysterious horizon from my father the kings castle."

"Exactly." Said Link misteriously.

It was cold and raining and as they rode in the dark Link soon said "We have to ride as far as we can on this night. There is a cottage in the borders of hyrule that we can live in. I fear the king knows of your missing and may already called the guards to look for you.

They rode across the grass and came across a ranch.

"This is my friends ranch, it's where i got Epona." Said Link.

"It looks nice and warm." Says Zelda looking at the warmth coming from the window.

"It is." Said link who was knocking on the door of the ranch.

"Hello?" A beautiful girl answered the door and Zelda was jealous of her beauty. "My name is Ella. And you must be Zelda." She said. "Link sent a message to say you would be arriving, please come in theirs stew waiting for you." She said friendiliy.

Zelda was suspicious of the beautiful woman, how did she know link?

"How do you know Link?" Zelda asked jealously.

"Links my friend, he helped my husband."

"Where is your husband?"

"Hes dead." Ella said sadly, the blue orbs of her eyes pointing at the floor as her beauiful hair fell in front of her face.

"Oh." Said Zelda feeling guilty. It must be her pregnancy hormones, she was 3 months preggnant after all. "Im sorry."

"Its ok. He was abusive." Ella said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Link and Zelda went inside and Zelda was thankful for the warmth. Her boots were all wet and she was ever so cold. it smelled like chickens though, because there were chickens everywhere.

As if reading Zeldas mind a small child came in and said "I trained the chickens not to poo inoors so it's okay."

"This is my daughter Crystal." Said Ella. "She can speak to animals, I think shes a witch." Said Ella proudly.

Ella poured out a bowl of soup. "Im sorry theres only enough for one bowl, we're a poor family."

"Its ok." Said Link romantically. "My princess you can have it. After all you need it."

"Your pregnant?" Said Ella shocked

"How did you know?" Said Zelda.

"Womens intooition." Said Ella smirking knowingly.

There was a beauituful flower in a vase on the table.

"Whats that flower called?" Asked Zelda

"Its an Amy flower. Im going to bed now you can sleep in the barn." Said Ella picking up Crystal and going upstairs.

"Lets go to the barn." Said link.

They went to the barn and there were cows in there.

"This is disgusting!" Said Zelda. "I refuse to sleep here."

"Please my princess they would never think to look for us here, its the perfect crime." Link smiled kissing zelda disspastionatly.

"Ok." Zelda agreed. "I know what i want to name are daughter."

"Yes my princess?"

"Amy."

* * *

 **pleas review :)**

 **wetsaldad xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

when Zelda woke up Link was already packing his bags onto thehorse and saying goodbye to the lady and her daughter.

"You can stay longer iff need be" she Said.

"No." Said Link. "We must go where nobody would think to find us.

Then He got on the horse and Zelda got on behind him. She felt sick and threw up.

"Are you okay?!" Link exasperated worriedly.

"Yes it's just mourning sickness ." Said said zelda concerndly. Then they were off. They roade through the fields and forest and eventually got to the Great Lake Hyrule.

"Where are we going Link?" Zelda asked. "I thought we were going to the forest?"

"That will be the first place they will expect us to look there." Link said wisely. "So first we will hide in many secret places. Once they unsuspect the forest we can go there. They will be none the wiser to our plot."

"Oh likne" Zelda swooned and nearly got off the horse. She didnt want to fall off so she got off instead.

Link was wearing a blue top and hat. "This outfit lets me breathe underwater. We shall go to the underwater temple and we will camp there. It will be cold." He said

Zelda crossed her arms. "you dont think I can handle a bit of water?" Zelda said angrily.

"No, I was just-"

She cut link off with a hand motion. "I know what you meant. Prgancy hormones." She said sadly.

Then they shared the tunix and they swam underwater to the underwater temple. they left Epona to roam. The royal guard would think she is just a wild horse, as long as they didn't notice the saddle.

when they were inside the temple they got to the bit that didn't have water and Link tried to start afire.

"The woods too wet" he said sadly.

Then suddenly, somethign attacked them.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **please review**

 **xoxox- wet**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a small creature that Link easily killed, but it exploded and set the logs on fire, starting their campfire.

Zelda huddled into the fire warmly and began to cry. "I want to go home"

"Im sorry." Link frowned and he cuddled her and kissed zelda passitonaly.

"Its okay." She cried, and then her stomach began to hurt and she cried out in pain. "Ow!"

"Whats wrong is the baby okay?" he asked in fear.

"Yes but I am very hungry." Zelda said sadly.

Link was worried that Zelda was not eating enough to make the baby grow so he went to the pool of water nearby and got his fishing rod out of his pocket and caught a fish. Link put the fish in the fire so it could cook.

"When will it be fishished." Zelda asked.

"It should be done now." Link said.

Zelda reached into the fire to get the fish out and screamed in agony. "Ow my hand"

Link got his bottle of water and poured it over Zeldas hand so stop the burn.

"Oh no now we have no water left." he exclaimed. There was water all around them but it was not safe to drink because it had bacteria in it

He got the fish out of the fire and gave it to Zelda and she ate it.

"wow where did you learn to cook." she asked

"from the cook in the castle." he said.

"Oh." She said in quizzical reply

"Yeah." Link said sitting down in an awkward fashion.

Zelda was feeling sleepy and her hands were gross from eating the fish with her bare hands. She wiped her hands on her cloak leaving greasy handprints, but there was nothing she could do.

"Link i am tired." Zelda said

"okay." link got out the sleeping bags

"But its so uncomfortable." Zelda complained.

"Im sorry." Link said. "We have to manage for now however."

They fell asleep

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter 4 :)**

 **-wet**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda woke up. To her surprise there was a baby in Links arms. He looked very surprised.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"It popped out when you were sleeping." He said.

"Im going to call her Amy." Then Zelda went back to sleep. She was very tired.

Linke smiled at his baby daughter. He put her on the ground and also went to sleep.

In the morning (they could tell it was morning because the fire had gone out) and they got up. Amy was crying so link wrapped her in his coat. He was cold but he didn't want his baby to be cold too. He handed Zelda the baby and then made up a bottle of warm milk and tested the wamth on his wrist.

"Perfect." He thought and said.

Zelda was changing Amies daiper which was gross. Link threw the soiled daiper into the garbage and fed Amy the bottle.

"How are we going to get out of here with the baby Link?" Zelda panickeded. "We only have one chew nick!"

"The same way was we got in." He Reassured Her.

"But blue is not her colour!" Zelda panickeded more! "She is a girl!"

"We have to make do for know." Link stared into the distance mythically

"Okay." Zelda cired as she fed Amy the bottle. "She has your green eyes." Zelda smiled and handed the baby to Lonk. "We should move on."

Link thoughtfully hard. "I will go up first to see if the ghost is clean."

Link came back. "Okay we can go now." So they put the tunc all around them and amy and picked up their bag and then they swam to the surface.

"Wow its such a nice day!" Zelda said as she looked at the sun.

Link was staring around worrydly.

Where was Epona?!

* * *

 **what a plot twist!**

 **dont hate me ;)))**

 **please review**

 **-wET**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOG**

Link and Zelda looked at their daughter amy, who was now 16 years old

"i just want to be an adventrure!" She yelled at them in their small cabin in the woods, "i want to be like dad."

link smiled and handed his daughter the master sword. "Its time to go your own way my child."

Amy smiled and took the sword.

Then she began her own journey.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **:) PLEASE REVIEW- Wet**


End file.
